All For You
by E.V. Delacy
Summary: Hitomi squeezes her eyes shut, her lip quivering from the intense blow. She finds her strength and walks forward toward Eisuke's desk. The heart broken girl silently places the ring he had given her all those years ago on the dark wood before turning and walking out the door forever. [EISUKE x OC] *Former Eisuke x Reader*
1. The Mistake

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground  
_ _And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)_

 _"It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "_  
 _I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "_

 _ **-Apologize by One Republic**_

* * *

 **Eisuke's Room**

Eisuke couldn't believe what Hitomi was saying, "You what?"

She was a sobbing mess sitting on the edge of the bed they shared together. She had just told the love of her life that she had been unfaithful to him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Eisuke." she sobbed, her makeup streaking black lines down her pale cheeks.

Eisuke was now pacing the room, his anger apparent in every movement. He couldn't even look at her. His body felt numb, he felt out of control with anger. However, through his anger, he knew that he was capable of anything with the rage inside of him.

He needed Hitomi gone. Gone before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Eisuke stopped pacing, and turned sharply toward the girl, swallowing hard with a hard expression on his face.

"Get your things, and get out." he orders coldly.

The hysterical girl looks up in shock,"No, please! Eisuke, it was a mistake-"

"I said, get out! Get out **now**!" he roars, causing her to shrink back in fear. Eisuke's face was like a stone tiger. He was intimidating and absolutely terrifying.

His heart twinged with pain as he saw the fearful look on her face. He turns his back on her, unable to take the pain and fear reading over her face.

Hitomi silently, and quickly gathers a few things and leaves before Eisuke does anything more to her

* * *

 **Eisuke's Office**

"You're fired."

Eisuke looked at Hitomi with stone cold eyes as she stood before him with her manager.

Hitomi stared at him in shock, not able to understand or believe what she was hearing.

"Y-you can't do this, Eisuke!" she pleads, she couldn't lose her lively hood over this stupid mistake.

"That's Mr. Ichinomiya!" He snaps, his glare as cold as ice.

The girl knew that Eisuke was reacting out of his pain. She had severely hurt him, and now he knew how to hurt her back, tenfold. But that still didn't stop the tears from coming.

"Eisuke, please, I lov-" she was cut off by Eisuke.

"Give me a moment alone with the girl." Eisuke orders her manager out, to which he quickly leaves as told.

Eisuke glowers at her severely, saying nothing as she stands in the middle of his office shaking. Hitomi was wracking her brain wildly, trying to figure out a way to make him understand.

"May I speak?" Hitomi asks, the words sting her heart sharply, it had been five years since they starting dating, and now they are back at square one, asking permission to speak over a stupid, drunk mistake.

Eisuke says nothing for a moment, then concedes, "You have one minute."

"Eisuke, I never meant for this to happen. I was drunk and stupid." she pleads, however, Eisuke immediately interrupts.

"Enough excuses. You're done. Get out." he orders coldly.

Tears well in her eyes, "Please, Eisuke, please understand-"

"No, I understand completely." he roars, slamming his hands on his desk. He stands so fast, it knocks his chair to the ground, "I understand that what we had was a complete lie, that it meant nothing to you. And I will be damned if I allow a whore like you mooch off of my company."

Hot tears flow freely from Hitomi's eyes, her body trembling from the pain in her heart. She says nothing further, the girl's throat clenched so tightly as she suppress her sobs. Even though his anger tears her heart apart, she doesn't regret telling him. He deserved to know, and she foolishly thought their love was strong enough to survive the blow.

Her heart breaks as he turns from her to look out the window, and says, "Now get the fuck out of my office."

Hitomi squeezes her eyes shut, her lip quivering from the intense blow. She finds her strength and walks forward toward his desk. The heart broken girl silently place the ring he had given her all those years ago on the dark wood before turning and walking out the door.


	2. The Pain

**The Auction**

After that day, Eisuke went back to the same cold, hardened, jerk he was all those years ago. For the next three months, he used women as he please and he drank as much as it took to numb his anger and pain toward Hitomi. He surrounded himself in his work, not sleeping properly, and becoming addicted to taking over the counter medications to keep his illnesses at bay.

He wouldn't tell anyone about what happened with Hitomi. It hurt is ego much too much for that. However, on the night of an auction, Eisuke picks a fist fight with a fat, rich man who was talking about how Eisuke was ruining his company for a woman. After all the guys drag him off the man, Soryu would take him to his office and demand an explanation for his unprofessional demeanor with the recent auctions.

Eisuke would stumble into his desk chair and lean back as far as it would go. He let out a long, groaning sigh as flashes of Hitomi's smiling face ran through his mind.

Soryu looked around Eisuke's office, reproached by all the ripped pictures and broken picture frames he saw around the office. It looked as though Eisuke tried to erase every memory of her around him.

"What did I do to deserve this? I gave her everything, Soryu…." he moans, the alcohol in his system making his tight lips loose on the subject of Hitomi.

Soryu would sit in front of his old friend and let him vent out the situation between two. Eisuke told him everything, his chest feeling lighter after talking to someone about it.

"I have never been unsure or lost about anything. I don't know what the hell to do." Eisuke spits out the words, hating himself for feeling this way. He felt like a child, and he hated the way Soryu was like a frozen mirror. Soryu did not have to say anything for Eisuke to understand he was thinking the same thing he was.

"What am I supposed to do, Soryu? I feel like this is what they call rock bottom, and I can't get out." he sneers, with a dry laugh.

Soryu stares at him for a moment before he silently stands, and goes over to Eisuke's little fridge and cabinet. He grabs a bottled water and two aspirin and places them on the desk in front of his friend.

"Start climbing." he answers coolly before walking to the door, he turns slightly at the door, "You are not allowed to miss anymore meetings. We will not allow you to wallow anymore."

With that, Soryu leaves and Eisuke can do nothing but stare at the door. He sighs, bringing his gaze down to the water and aspirin before him. He knew Soryu was right. He couldn't allow himself to be so shameful anymore.

Eisuke takes the pills in his slender fingers, pops them in his mouth and drains the bottle of water completely void.

* * *

 **Eisuke's Office**

Soryu kept to that statement. Slowly, as time went on, Eisuke got better. He would still have his women, his drink, and his work, but it was becoming normal again. It had been been a year since he had seen Hitomi's face, and he was almost numb to the fact that he couldn't remember exactly what she looked like.

The new penthouse maid had made a clear effort to clean the picture mess all over Eisuke's office the day after Soryu spoke with him. He had erased Hitomi from his life in every way possible, and he would only remember her with feelings of anger. Had he ever loved her? Not even he could say. He believed if he ever truly did, he wouldn't have been able to phase her out and look upon her with anger instead of sadness.

However, one day, he is working endlessly on his mountain of paperwork. He decides, exasperatedly, that in order to finish his work, he was in need of an alcoholic beverage. Who cares if it was only eleven in the morning?

He stands tall and makes his way to his mini bar, where he makes himself a glass of brandy, neat. He turns and leans against the bar, rolling his neck over his shoulders. With his slender fingers, he takes off his suit jacket and drapes it over his couch.

Eisuke swishes the alcohol around in the square glass in thought, but as he does, he notices something white underneath his chair ottoman. His brow furrows as he sets his drink down on the coffee table and stoops to pick the paper up off of the ground. He lowers himself onto the chair and flips the paper over to see what it contained. What he sees on the other side makes his heart stop.

It is a picture he had torn of Hitomi and him on vacation in Thailand. He carefully holds the glossy paper between his fingers and stares at her grinning face. Hitomi was holding a gold vase with red rubies that she had found in a market. She had thought it was worth millions of dollars, but Eisuke spent over two hours convincing her it was fake. In the end, she made sure he paid at **least** $500 to the poor schmuck selling the piece of junk vase.

Eisuke smiled at the memory. Her eyes were shining so bright in the picture. Her smile, he remembered, could bring him out of any mood. Seeing her blind happiness with everything she did, in turn, made him so happy. Hitmoi may not been his motivation from the beginning of his career, but she had been the only thing keeping him going in the recent years. She was a comfort, a joy, a lover, and most of all, his best friend.

All of the good memories with her began to hit him at once. He face did not contort in a fashion of grief, but the tears flooded down his cheeks and he could not swallow the lump in his throat. He knew then, he had given up his only happiness in a fit of rage.

He roughly wipes the tears away with a string of profanities before standing up, grabbing his jacket, and rushing out the door.

He had to find Hitomi.


	3. The Resolve

After Eisuke fired Hitomi from Tres Spades, Chisato had gotten her a job, at a bakery, seeing as her friend was the owner. She gladly accepted the job, even without a shred of knowledge about baking or sweets.

However, in the process, she had found her true passion for cooking and baking. Hitomi was no Mistunari Baba in the kitchen, but she tried her best and usually succeeded.

* * *

 **The City**

Eisuke runs down to the maids locker room, disregarding the maids who were attempting to change for work. He only stopped when he sees Hitomi's two friends, Sakiko and Chisato walking by in their street clothes. He demanded for them to tell him where she was. They hesitantly tell him where she worked, and he takes off in a flash.

Eisuke ran himself ragged until he got to the entrance of the bakery she worked. He stands at the entrance, suddenly hit with a memory of anger.

Hitomi had betrayed **him** , why was he running to **her** to get her back? Shouldn't **she** be groveling at **his** feet?

 _I refused to listen when she tried…_

Flashes of Hitomi's terrified expression ripped at his heart. How could he have done that to her? Why didn't he listen and at least try to meet her halfway? Would she even listen now? Would she give him the same cold treatment he had to her?

 _No, she would never, she's better than me…_

Eisuke's brows furrow, "To hell with it!" he growls through clenched teeth.

He throws open the doors, shouting hwe name, "Hitomi! Hitomi"

He walks up to the clerk and demands to see her. He would shout her name over and over again until she emerged from the swinging doors to the kitchen, covered in flour.

Hitomi freezes, dropping the pan of donuts she was carrying.

"Eisuke?"

He wastes no time in enveloping her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Eisuke….Eisuke, what are you doing?" Hitomi's voice would crack, her body trembling.

"I tried….I tried to forget you. But, I can't!" He shouts, his shoulders shaking. Hitmoi had never seen him in such a state. His voice breaks her heart, and hot tears begin to spills from her eyes.

He slowly pulls away from her, and brings his hand up to wipe away her tears. His expression is soft, and full of love.

Hitomi hiccups with a sob, "Eisuke, I'm so sorry I ever did that to you. I love you so much."

"I know," he says quietly, "I forgive you."

Shes loses herself with sobs as his pulls her into his broad chest. He soothes her with his hands in her hair, and whispers sweet hushes into her ear. He holds her tightly, his own heart finally feeling the peace he had been yearning for for so many months.

He pulls her away from his chest and covers her lips with his own in an affirmed promise he would never let her go again.


End file.
